


Memory of Flowers- Inspired by the myth of Adonis and Aphrodite

by idreamofignoct



Series: Eternally Yours- A Collection of R76 Short Stories Based on Greek Myths [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal, Angst, Blowjobs, Death, M/M, Mythology References, Rimming, Romance, Sad Ending, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofignoct/pseuds/idreamofignoct
Summary: The god of love and beauty, unhappy as the god of heaven's consort, seeks true love in the arms of a mortal hunter named Gabriel.





	Memory of Flowers- Inspired by the myth of Adonis and Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> I love mythology and I love Reaper76, so I thought to put the two together. I hope you all enjoy them! :)

Ages ago, when the gods were new, Jack was given domain over the provinces of love and beauty. With sunshine in his hair and eyes as blue as the summer sky, Jack enchanted both gods and mortals alike. But the king of all gods, the god of heaven, wanted Jack for his own. He courted Jack with much gallantry and ultimately, Jack became the god of heaven’s consort. At first, Jack was happy. The god of heaven proved a sound, steady lover. But as Jack spent more time on earth answering his followers’ prayers, the god of heaven grew jealous.

“They flock to you, these men and women,” the god of heaven said, displeased. “They make demands on your body and heart they have no right to.”

“It’s not I who they desire,” Jack said. “They give me gifts in exchange for my guidance. I enjoy helping them.”

“They ask too much,” the god of heaven replied, seemingly forgetful of how his own followers paid tribute. “You are mine. Let them yearn. Stay with me.”

Jack refused. So the god of heaven decided on another course of action.

Now, every time Jack descended to his temples, the god of heaven accompanied him. The interactions became less about Jack’s duties to his followers and more about the god of heaven making a statement of ownership. 

“Behold how they desire you,” the god of heaven whispered in Jack’s ear. “But you belong to me.” 

Jack gazed at the offerings his followers left. He tasted and heard and felt their yearnings, yet what once gave him joy left him empty, as distant from them as the arm about his waist. “They do not desire me,” Jack said, speaking words repeated in the past yet the god of heaven never heard. So Jack added, softly, “They seek to fill the emptiness in themselves.”

His consort kissed Jack’s neck, his shoulder. Fingers played at his robe sash, undoing the knot so the material slid free. As always, he ignored Jack’s reasoning. “Listen how they call your name. They die of want of you. None will take you from me. I won’t tolerate it.”

The arms around Jack tightened, the lips at his neck became insistent, and soon Jack’s robe was pushed aside before the god of heaven’s cock pushed inside him. Outwardly, Jack reacted not as the god of heaven fucked him swift and hard, his cold cock seeming to freeze Jack from inside. Inwardly, he despaired. His consort was given to his lust, groaning and grunting, while his followers watched the spectacle with a dumb fascination. Meanwhile Jack, still beautiful even in his despair, wept silent tears. As god of love, he had the power to find happiness for others. Who would a god pray to, then, for love and happiness of his own?

One night, after the god of heaven indulged in too much wine, Jack slipped out of their bed and went to his own quarters. Rare were the nights he slept here, for his consort remained ever insatiable. Jack hoped to find a semblance of peace within his own rooms. He looked upon the garments of the finest material hanging in his wardrobe, gifts from the other gods but his consort’s jealousy forbade him to wear. He looked upon this room and saw it for what it was: a stranger’s room. For he no longer felt himself connected to the god who once lived here.

Jack poured himself a glass of fine wine, yet it tasted sour on his tongue. _I am sour_ , he thought. Sick and sour and empty. Yearnings felt by mortals were intensified in the gods. Jack wanted love. Passion. Soft lips on his, tender hands caressing his skin, a hot cock warming him from the inside.

Jack set the glass down on his way to the window. There, he gazed up at the moon, her pale face blurry like a soft dream. For dreams and secrets were her province. Desperate, he hailed her.

“Dreamweaver,” Jack whispered, and she turned a bright face to him. “I dream of a love to make me whole. Will you grant me this?” 

The moon gleamed, eager to draw others into her soft world of blurred lines. “A hunter of peerless beauty and skill longs for completion. An everlasting love.”

Jack furrowed his brow. “How have I not felt his longing?”

The moon winked behind wispy clouds. “The god of heaven’s lust has dulled your senses. The hunter prays to you, every night. I hear him.”

Tingles of excitement set Jack’s heart aflutter. “Tell me where I may find the hunter.”

“To the northeast. A grove unseen by the gods is where the hunter makes his home, and his shrine to you. Seek out your dream, so you may fulfill his.” The moon’s voice drifted away then, lost to another whose sleepy murmurs called her. 

Jack turned his gaze to the northeast, eager. He shed the clothing his consort preferred him wear, these robes of refinement, in favor of something simpler, something of his own selection. He wanted to be cleansed of this life, free as the day he accepted his post. 

“I will give the hunter all that he asks. And maybe…” Jack gave the softest exhalation. “Maybe he can give me what I desire.”

And so, with the light of the secretive moon to guide his way, Jack left the god of heaven’s opulent palace. Descended along the moonlight spreading across a dreaming land. Everything looked so serene now, the people free to indulge in heart’s desires. This was Jack’s domain. He opened himself to the soft sighs of lovers, of wistful prayers. Joy and warmth sped him along. Oh, how he had missed this. Jack longed with them, loved as they loved, rejoiced as they rejoiced. Amidst all this, Jack hear the faintest whisper, spoken in a voice as rich as honey.

“Let me be fulfilled.”

Jack’s pulse quickened. The hunter, he knew it in his very bones.

The god of love sped along, the voices of lovers falling away until he only heard the hunter. His prayers led Jack further into the woods. He passed beneath a thick canopy and appeared in the most beautiful grove. Jack had to pause to take it all in. By moonlight, it was a place of mystery and secrets, of soft sighs and whispered wishes. It spoke to the deepest part of his soul. 

He walked among flower beds, petals closed to the moon, vegetable gardens fragrant with earth and the fresh scent of growing things. A wading pool shimmered beneath a water spout. Beyond this was a quaint cottage. The scent of cooking food teased Jack’s senses. Not the rich aromas associated with the banquets he usually attended, yet no less delectable.

Movement behind the house drew Jack’s attention. Upon investigating, he felt the breath leave his body. A well-made man with short, wavy dark hair and brown skin knelt before a small altar topped with the flowers and trinkets Jack had seen in abundance at his temples yet seemed more special given the delicate way the man arranged them. Lastly, he added a single yellow petal, then settled onto his knees. Broad shoulders rounded, his back flexed as he laid his hands upon muscled thighs, and he bowed his head.

“God of love,” the hunter whispered. “I have looked over many men and women. They are lovely in their way, but…” He gave the smallest sigh. “There is an emptiness inside me. I yearn for that which I cannot have. Please, let me be fulfilled.”

Jack had never heard prayers so close before. Most were filtered through the wind, and much of the feeling lost. Here, the hunter’s voice carried the same intimacy as a whisper in bed, and Jack’s pulse quickened at the idea of lying beside this beautiful man. 

The hunter rose then, a slow, majestic movement, and turned. The lantern he held wavered as he gazed in Jack’s direction, surprise turning to soft wonder. His lips parted on a greeting, perhaps, or a small gasp. Jack couldn’t stop staring into those gorgeous brown eyes, at the finely shaped lips, the well-kept beard. 

The hunter’s throat flashed as he breathed. “You…” he said at last, and the cadence of his voice fell upon Jack’s ears like the most pleasant of songs. 

Spellbound by their surroundings, the emotions swirling within him, Jack closed the distance between them. Extended a hand for the hunter. The gesture put surprise into the hunter’s eyes, and for a moment Jack feared he would drop to his knees like so many other worshipers. 

Instead, the hunter set the lantern down. Reached for Jack with undeniable yearning in his eyes. Their fingers brushed, and both gasped at the contact. Warmth flowed from the hunter’s skin to Jack’s, as soft as a caress.

The hunter lowered his hand. “Are you…?” He seemed afraid to voice what Jack sensed in his heart. 

Jack took the hunter’s hand, calloused and rough, the most beautiful hand Jack had ever seen, and pressed it to his cheek. In that moment, Jack felt the hunter’s devotion, his yearning, the beauty in his soul and the dedication to his craft. The desire to share his life, and his bed, with someone he only dared hope for in dreams. His name was a secret Jack felt he had always known and could finally voice: Gabriel. Jack whispered it, adoration in his tone. Upon hearing his name, Gabriel’s eyes fluttered, as if he were about to slip into a fantasy. And Jack, god of love and beauty, saw in Gabriel a kindred soul and wept.

Gabriel’s enchantment dispelled at seeing Jack weep. “Why do you cry?” He spoke in the softest of tones.

Jack drew in a small, shaking breath. “Because I, too, yearn to be fulfilled. It was a wish I never thought I’d have, until now.”

Astonishment entered Gabriel’s eyes. Unable to hold himself back now, he reached for Jack’s cheek. Caressed it with light fingers. Jack leaned into Gabriel’s touch. Never had he felt such tenderness. Such gentleness. 

Tears filled Gabriel’s eyes. He seemed incapable of speech, though it was all in his expression, in his touch. He stepped closer, both hands resting on Jack’s face now. Their lips brushed, sending a jolt through Jack’s body. He couldn’t recall a moment quite as intense in its softness.

“Is this real?” Gabriel whispered, breath tickling Jack’s skin as he nuzzled him. “Are you truly here for me?” 

Jack slid his arms around Gabriel’s waist. “I am, Gabriel,” he said, speaking the hunter’s name with an intimacy often reserved for the bedroom. 

Gabriel made a soft sound. “May I…may I call you by name?”

Jack drew back to gaze into Gabriel’s eyes, earnest and bright with affection. No mortal ever addressed him by name, not even in the most fervent prayers. To hear it from Gabriel’s lips excited and humbled Jack. At his nod, Gabriel leaned in to trail his lips along the line of Jack’s jaw, the side of his neck.

Jack closed his eyes. “Say it now,” he murmured, intoxicated by their nearness, the flood of warmth chasing away the chill that had settled over his heart since he wed the god of heaven. “Let me hear your voice so I may know it above all others.”

Gabriel’s mouth now hovered at Jack’s ear. His breath warmed his skin. “Jack,” he whispered. 

The god of love gave the softest moan of delight. Turning his head, he caught Gabriel’s mouth with his, kissing him deeply. Gabriel clasped him to his chest, strong arms holding fast to him. Jack gave into his strength, his tenderness, and felt himself delivered. 

Though it was clear they burned for one another, Gabriel invited Jack to dine with him. “You are more than someone to warm my bed,” Gabriel said, holding Jack’s hand as if it was the most precious thing to him. “I wish to treat you as such, if you will let me.” 

Jack, so often the victim of the god of heaven’s insatiable lust, found this change refreshing. Different from the worship he was accustomed to. He smiled and let Gabriel lead him into the cottage. There, they shared a simple meal, but it was the best Jack ever tasted. Gabriel did not go out of his way to impress Jack. He did not have to. Jack was already enchanted by Gabriel’s character, his gentle manner. This was on further display when Gabriel brought Jack to his bedroom. There, they sat across from one another, kissing, touching, and whispering soft words to the other. And when Gabriel finally pressed Jack to the bed, he surrendered all of himself to his beautiful hunter. 

The night was one of intense pleasure, warmth, and passion. With each kiss, each caress, each thrust of Gabriel’s hips against Jack’s, Jack found himself again. Gabriel’s touch brought Jack to heights he hadn’t dared dream, even at the beginning of his rein. And when he returned to earth, body ablaze from pure ecstasy, Gabriel was there to hold him, kiss him, back to his senses. Jack commanded the realm of love and passion, and only now did he understand how untouched he’d been. 

Later, Jack lay alongside Gabriel, his smile so full of love and affection. His body still tingled from their shared ecstasy. It was a most wonderful feeling. He laid a hand on Gabriel’s cheek, his heart warming as Gabriel nuzzled against his palm. 

“Will you return to me, Jack?” Gabriel asked, and Jack sighed softly at hearing his name on those perfect lips.

The fear underlining Gabriel’s words prompted Jack to lean in and kiss his beautiful hunter. Gabriel wound his arms around Jack, pulled him closer. Jack loved it. “I’ll return after dark,” he promised.

Though he appeared disheartened by the wait, Gabriel’s face brightened, and oh, how his joy warmed Jack’s heart. “Then I will pay my respects to you during the day.” 

Jack shook his head, perhaps a little too vehemently, for Gabriel’s expression turned troubled. “You do not wish to see me before tonight?” he asked, crestfallen.

“I want to spend every moment with you,” Jack assured him. “But we must meet here, where the other gods cannot see or hear us. I won’t have them interfere with our happiness,” Jack said, and kissed Gabriel again, a deep and passionate kiss that had Gabriel arch against him. 

After a time, Jack released his lips to kiss down his body. He loved hearing Gabriel moan, the quick intake of breath as Jack sucked at his nipples. Down, down, he went, drawn by the scent of Gabriel’s arousal. Then, closing his lips over the head of Gabriel’s cock, Jack groaned at hearing Gabriel gasp his name. Jack pleasured Gabriel long and slow, keeping his love edged until he was a beautiful, writhing mess. 

“Oh, Jack,” Gabriel moaned. “More…please…”

Jack licked at Gabriel’s cock once more, then sat up to position himself on Gabriel’s lap. His lover was flushed and beautiful, lips parted as Jack slowly sank onto Gabriel’s thick cock. Jack’s eyes fluttered closed. Gabriel felt so good inside him, warm and firm and stimulating. Jack started slow, moaning as Gabriel clutched him to his chest. They kissed, breathed each other in as Jack rocked back and forth on Gabriel’s lap. Their ecstatic cries rang in Jack’s ears, a song that stayed with him as he settled in Gabriel’s arms, as he helped Gabriel dress, and as they parted just before dawn.

“I will wait for you,” Gabriel said, holding Jack tight, his eyes and smile warm with love, happiness. 

Jack ran his fingers through Gabriel’s gorgeous hair. Sighed at the sight and touch and scent of him. “It will be sunset before we both realize it.” 

They kissed again and again, Jack reluctant to let Gabriel go despite what he said, but when the moon whispered her brother was nearing his ascension, Jack released his beloved. Sighed his name before alighting on the waning moonlight.

Jack sped back to the palace, safely hidden in the veil of twilight. Once in his quarters, Jack stripped and concealed his clothing, which still carried Gabriel’s scent, before drawing a bath. As the tub filled, Jack gazed at himself in the full-length mirror and saw not the reflection of a god resigned to a loveless life. He saw a god full of hope, of love. 

Jack closed his eyes as he ran his hands down his body, tracing paths Gabriel’s had made on him. His touch still lingered, the scent of his musk exciting Jack. He breathed a sigh of shameless abandon. Oh, how he loathed having to wash these memories away. But the god of heaven could not scent another on Jack’s skin. With one last wistful sigh, Jack left the mirror and its memories to bathe.

Cleaned and dressed, Jack returned to the god of heaven’s room, a cold place in comparison to the one he recently left. His settled into the bed with its cold pillows and cold comforter. His consort was still deeply asleep, yet turned toward Jack as he settled in. A clumsy hand fell upon Jack’s bare chest. He gazed at the ceiling, motionless, while the god of heaven sleepily pawed at him. Where once the act repelled Jack, he found himself girded against the discomfort. Gabriel’s memory surged through him. 

The god of heaven rose as the sun did, pressing to Jack and murmuring, “You smell wonderful, my love.” He nosed into Jack’s hair as he spoke.

Jack put a smile into his voice, remembering Gabriel’s lips at his ear. “I wanted to surprise you.” His words were for Gabriel, but the god of heaven would never know it. Nor would he know Jack imagined Gabriel’s leg sliding over his, Gabriel’s hand pulling the covers back. Jack anticipated the careless fingers gripping and squeezing his cock. It stiffened as Jack recalled how Gabriel touched him, and he closed his eyes to strengthen the memory.

“I trust you like this surprise,” Jack said, speaking to Gabriel, always Gabriel. 

“I do.” The god of heaven’s voice was heavy with lust. It rumbled against Jack’s ear. “Time for me to finish opening my gift.”

The god of heaven then rolled atop Jack, pressing his mouth to Jack’s as he gripped him by the hips and lifted him. It was no hard, cold cock driving into him at breakneck speed. Gabriel thrust into him slow and deep, whispering words of love and praise for Jack alone, and the god of love soon found true pleasure in his consort’s bed for the first time in centuries. The god of heaven was none the wiser to Jack’s responses. His lust clouded his reason so much, he believed he was why Jack cried out so enthusiastically that morning. Never did he suspect Jack relived the memories of a night spent with a mortal man. The god of heaven could not, would not, entertain such thoughts. Because of this, Jack found it almost laughably easy to deceive his consort. For what reason did he have to feel guilt or shame? Gabriel’s love filled him. Jack’s joy was boundless.

During the day, Jack performed his duties, diligently visiting his shrines and appearing before men and maidens whose hearts yearned for love. Even the animals sought Jack’s assistance. Jack felt the world’s love so completely that day, and in turn he felt giddy, free. Even in those instances the god of heaven bore him down on the temple floor, Jack’s delight did not wane. 

“We should celebrate tonight,” Jack suggested as he and his consort walked to the meeting chamber.

The god of heaven sent Jack a curious look. “You are feeling celebratory? I had hoped to stay in our chambers tonight.” He slid a hand over Jack’s ass as he spoke. “You are glowing today. I have never seen you so beautiful.”

Jack looked away to hide his smile. The god of heaven was such a fool. “There’s much to be happy about today, my king. The world is alive with love. What better reason to celebrate?”

The god of heaven laughed merrily and pinched Jack’s ass. “What better reason, indeed! We shall commence after the meeting. I look forward to basking in your love,” he added, and kissed along Jack’s ear. 

Jack only smiled, for he knew the truth. The endless flow of wine would ensure an early retirement for his consort, freeing Jack to go to his beloved Gabriel. Ah, Gabriel- how Jack struggled not to hear his voice alone while listening to his followers’ prayers. Yet heard it he did, whisper soft and intimate as if spoken into his ear.

_“Jack…”_

The rush of breath on his skin reminded Jack it was not his beloved beside him, and he turned a smiling face the god of heaven’s way. “Let us not waste any more time, my king. Love waits for no one, mortal or god.”

The god of heaven grinned, pulled Jack close for a rough, messy kiss. “No one would know that better,” he said in low tones before slipping an arm around Jack’s waist and leading him down the hall.

The god of heaven sped through business, no doubt eager to begin preparations. Jack played his part as he always did, but as the night drew on, his want to flee grew. His body ached for Gabriel’s touch. The god of heaven’s hands on him only made Jack burn hotter. When he was bent over a hogshead of wine, the god of heaven furiously pumping his hips and groaning, Jack bit off a cry of Gabriel’s name. Yet even in his release, his need remained ever present. 

The frenzied coupling, combined with excessive drink, sent the god of heaven to a nearby couch where he promptly fell asleep. The servants helped Jack settle his consort in bed and, at their departure, Jack slipped away. He bathed and changed into his simple clothes, took up a bottle of the wine god’s best vintage, and stood before the window to smile at the moon.

“Take me to him,” Jack requested, heart beating fast from anticipation.

The moon sighed in her dreamy way and stretched out her arms. Jack ascended into the sky on moonbeams speeding him to the corner of the world none of the gods knew of.

The cottage was softly lit from within, the surroundings still and serene. Jack closed his eyes, taking in the pulse of life and love here. Refreshed, he ventured closer to the house. The shrine Gabriel kept by the wading pool glowed from multiple candles. That it lacked the refined look of so many other shrines made it special to Jack. Gabriel honored him, not his role. Jack could not have loved him more.

The door to the cottage opened. Jack turned as if in a dream. Above, the moon sighed, as if she, too, were caught up in the sight of Gabriel framed by light. It cast his hair in a golden glow, emphasized his smile, his eyes. 

Jack approached Gabriel with reverence, arms open to receive the embrace he so longed for. Gabriel whispered his name before their lips met. Jack had craved Gabriel’s kiss all day. He held fast to him, molding his body to Gabriel’s as they kissed. Gabriel caressed Jack all over. His hands rounded Jack’s ass to gently hold him against his hips, the loving caress so different from the god of heaven’s rough handling. Jack returned the favor, delighting in Gabriel’s quick intake of breath when Jack slipped his hands around Gabriel’s ass.

“I heard your voice in prayers,” Jack murmured.

Gabriel’s hands now swept over Jack’s chest, fingers caressing. “I couldn’t help myself. I longed for you all day.” He smoothed his palms over Jack’s nipples, which stood erect at the contact. Jack, still surprised by how sensitive he was to such caresses, smiled and licked his lips. Undid the tie holding his robe in place. It slid from his body to pool at his feet. Beckoned Gabriel to keep touching him with his eyes. 

Gabriel’s eyes kindled. “Jack,” he groaned in a husky voice. “You are so beautiful.”

Jack took his hand, led him into the cozy cottage. He sent Gabriel a coy smile over his shoulder. “Come and sate me, my love. I’ve wanted to feel your touch.”

Gabriel needed no further encouragement.

They collapsed upon Gabriel’s bed, arms and legs tangling, lips fused together. The wine Jack had brought was left on a table, silent witness to the passionate reunion between the god of love and his mortal lover.

Jack’s voice rose and fell on Gabriel’s name as he lost himself in sensation. Gabriel’s skilled tongue and hands brought endless pleasure that intensified when Jack’s body welcomed Gabriel’s cock. They moved in tandem, breathless, moaning, kissing, touching. And when Jack shook apart, Gabriel held him so, so tenderly. Kissed his ear and whispered how much he loved him, how he’d die for him.

Jack’s heart jerked in his chest. Gabriel was mortal. Death would come to him eventually. She was not receptive to pleas no matter who gave them. No, I will not think of him dead, Jack thought, snuggling closer, inhaling the musky scent of sweat and sex clinging to Gabriel’s skin. His beloved was young, virile. Death would not have him yet.

Jack soon laid Gabriel down to touch and caress every inch of his beautiful body. Passion for his lover, combined with the desire to preserve him from Death, fueled Jack’s movements. Gabriel moaned and writhed so wonderfully for him, his strength and sexuality enhanced by the way he left himself open to Jack. Such a sight thrilled and excited Jack. Especially when Gabriel cried out in ecstasy as Jack thrust into him. The sounds he made when he found his release was nothing short of musical. Jack held him as he came down from his pleasure, his expression one of pure bliss. The look of adoration in Gabriel’s eyes filled Jack’s heart with such love, he swore it would burst within his chest. 

“There truly has been no other?” Jack asked some time later. They lay upon the bed, the wine bottle between them. Gabriel looked positively delicious stretched on his back, the covers draped over his hips to create dips and valleys between his thighs. Jack trailed an idle finger down Gabriel’s chest, enchanted anew at the sheer perfection of his body.

“My parents had a few prospects in mind,” Gabriel answered, then closed his eyes and smiled as Jack’s finger drifted along the trail of dark hair below his belly.

“And those prospects did not please you?” Jack smoothed a palm over Gabriel’s skin.

Gabriel drew in a quick breath as Jack caressed him. His eyes remained closed as he spoke. “How could they? My heart was already yours. I chose to be a disciple over marriage. I thought spreading your message would bring me closer to you. It did, for a while. But then…” 

Jack’s fingers now ran through the thick hair at Gabriel’s groin. “Yes?” he prompted softly.

Gabriel’s brow furrowed, his lips parted on a sigh. Jack’s caressing fingers brushed his stiffening cock. The air became heavy with the scent of his arousal.

“I didn’t want to be a disciple. I didn’t love what the god of love represented. I loved you. With all my being. And I resigned myself to a life of solitude. It’s why I built this house, far from the gods’ eye. Yet I dreamed of you finding me, every night.”

Jack, entranced by the depth of feeling in Gabriel’s words, lay alongside him. Pressed their bodies close, wanting and needing Gabriel’s warmth, the firm feel of him. “I have known lovers and poets. They sing my praises, they beg my favor. The god of heaven himself is at my beck and call. Yet all their devotion is insubstantial. Yours is far greater than any of them.” Jack touched Gabriel’s face, turned it to him. When Gabriel opened his eyes, soft brown eyes shining with love and wonder, Jack’s heart went out to him. “Now you are here, and I am here. There will never be another to touch my heart, my soul, as you do.” 

Gabriel’s hand went behind Jack’s head. Encouraged him to lean in. Their lips met several times, the kisses slow, sweet. “I belonged to you since I could remember,” he murmured. “I will never stop loving you, even in death.”

Jack’s fear of losing Gabriel was smothered when his lover eased him back onto the bed. The feel of Gabriel’s body was warm and welcome, gave stability to the moment. Gabriel’s cock brushed against Jack’s, sending a jolt of excitement through him. This time, Jack was left quivering from ecstasy. And when Gabriel sat astride him, his moan long and low as he took Jack inside him, the stimulation nearly sent Jack careening over the edge. 

Gabriel proved skilled in drawing out this moment, employing all his charm and kisses to make Jack beg for more. They found their pleasure together before Jack pulled Gabriel into his arms and kissed him, deep. Yes, there would never be another who stirred Jack’s heart and body so.

They eventually left the bed to dine. Gabriel prepared a delicious meal taken from one of his kills. They toasted their love, then Jack listened as Gabriel spoke of his time as a disciple, the places he saw and the people he met. Jack was touched anew at how humble and devoted Gabriel was. And, as the moon whispered to him sunrise neared, Jack ardently wished to disappear from the world and live here forever.

Gabriel looked to the sky. A glimmer of sorrow entered his gaze. He sent Jack the most beautiful of smiles, made so by the reluctance to part. “Another farewell.” He spoke softly.

Jack took him into his arms. “No. Not farewell. Never that,” he said. “There is no distance between us.”

Gabriel smiled, though it was clear he wished Jack could stay. They kissed again and again, before Gabriel reluctantly released Jack’s hand as the god of love ascended on moonlight. He watched Gabriel until the trees obscured his vision. Determination had him set his jaw. He’d find a way to spend more time with Gabriel. Somehow.

Jack bathed upon his return, sorrowing once again at having to cleanse his body of Gabriel’s scent, but the memories kept his heart light. He crept into the god of heaven’s bed, lying awake and fervently wishing for the morning he could wake in Gabriel’s arms. Jack had drifted into such a fantasy, his smile soft, before the greedy, grasping hand at his chest jolted Jack from his imaginings.

“The gods and mortals must know envy at the thought of you here with me,” the god of heaven murmured after another swift coupling left Jack as unsatisfied as ever. But he could smile through the discomfort. Let the god of heaven believe whatever he wished. Jack knew the truth. Yet he still had a role to play. Jack would endure anything to protect this precious, precious love the moon had shown him. 

“You may be right,” Jack said, rolling onto his side and peering up at his consort as if he were someone he treasured as opposed to loathed. His smile turned sly. “Some prayers I hear echo of such thoughts.”

The god of heaven brightened, as he always did, at the idea of others burning from jealousy. “Let us have a lover’s celebration. We shall descend to earth and show the mortals what they desire most can never be theirs.”

Such flaunting was not out of character for the god of heaven. Nor was it the first time he lorded his claim over Jack outside Jack’s temples. He gave silent thanks that Gabriel stayed in his woods, hunting and whispering his love to Jack in the most intimate of prayers.

“I shall make the arrangements,” Jack said, and the god of heaven caught him in his arms for a hard kiss, made tolerable by thoughts of Gabriel’s tender, soft kisses.

While the god of heaven saw to his affairs, Jack set out to plan the celebration. His attendants were too busy plotting their own night’s entertainment to pay much attention to those moments Jack looked to the distance. Missing Gabriel, his voice, his smile, his touch. Then someone would call for him, Jack hid his longing behind a smile and carried on. 

Word of the celebration spread quickly. Soon the grassy meadow behind Jack’s main temple became crowded with worshipers. The air was charged with desire, lust, and reckless joy. The god of wine provided the best vintages along with dancers of such elegance and grace, they enchanted all who witnessed them. 

Jack moved among the crowd as always, smiling, laughing, and refusing gifts with such charm, those who attempted to present them were not offended. The festivities escalated when several of Jack’s disciples arrived. Wanton abandon and joy now permeated the air. Jack heard and felt their excitement. Combined with thoughts of Gabriel and the wine, it became his. His body ached, his skin felt almost feverish from want. Gods and mortals alike drifted to him, all supplication and stray hands. Jack felt nothing from these caresses. He longed for his beautiful, magnificent Gabriel to take him into his arms, kiss the ache away. Cool the fire in his blood.

The god of heaven found Jack in a tent alone, caught up in a memory of Gabriel whispering seductively in his ear. A pleased sound rumbled the god of heaven’s chest. “You burn so much, my love. Do you desire release?”

Jack heard not his consort, but Gabriel. He closed his eyes. “Yes,” he whispered, his answer for his lover and no one else. 

Arms snaked around Jack’s waist, pulled him back against a hard chest. “Then let the world see me sate you.”

 _You cannot sate me_ , Jack thought as the god of heaven escorted him to the field. _But you are such a fool. And I will never, ever love you. My heart is closed to you._

The god of heaven summoned all to the field, ecstatic at the chance to demonstrate his claim. Soon Jack was on his hands and knees before him, fingers digging into the grass and bottom lip trapped between his teeth as his consort bucked against him. Those watching went mad with lust. Jack thought of Gabriel all throughout, but when he heard Gabriel’s voice in prayer, Jack cried out in such pleasure, everyone witnessing their coupling experienced ecstasy. It was like a tidal wave, sped along by Jack’s need, untouched as he was despite his climax. Lovers lay scattered about, breathless, contented. Even the god of heaven took a moment to gather his strength. He slipped off Jack to lay alongside him, a heavy leg thrown over Jack’s body. 

“Yours is a powerful love,” he said in a hoarse voice. He kissed Jack’s neck, right at the spot Gabriel favored. “I fear I may collapse from exhaustion.”

Jack seized on the opportunity. The god of heaven, heavy sleeper that he was, would not rise until dawn. And it was yet midday! To be with Gabriel from now until then- oh, Jack must make it happen.

Easing onto his elbow, Jack smiled down at the god of heaven. “Let’s return to your chamber. I will rub your head and soothe you into a peaceful slumber.”

The god of heaven appeared intrigued by the idea. “You would have us abandon our own celebration to be alone?” He kissed Jack’s hand. “Ah, my love. You wish to reward me for giving you such pleasure?”

Jack smiled through his revulsion. “Of course,” he murmured.

The god of heaven beamed again, gathered Jack into his arms. They were halfway to the palace when an attendant waylaid them with a message. The god of heaven gave a heavy sigh as he read it.

“It seems we will have to wait on our private time. I must settle a dispute between Death and Life.” The god of heaven pulled Jack in for a swift, hard kiss. “I will make haste. You are far too intoxicating to be without for long.”

Jack smiled, like always. “I shall wait for you,” he lied. 

A short time later, the god of heaven left, bound for the distant borderlands between Death and Life. Jack turned the celebration over to the god of wine. He nodded to Jack and ordered more caskets opened. He was in no rush to end the festivities. The crowd of Jack’s disciples now included followers of the vine, allowing Jack to slip away. Once far enough away, he shed his wine and sweat-soaked robes before diving into the river. Refreshed, he called to the moon.

“I beg you, carry me to my love,” he said. His body ached for Gabriel’s touch. 

The moon’s voice was reed thin during the day. “I am too weak to carry you there. The way is hidden in the sunlight.”

Jack’s blood ran cold. “There must be a way. I cannot wait until tonight to see him.”

There was a moment of silence. “Go where the sun cannot see or hear,” the moon said. “You will find your dream.” With that, her voice faded.

Jack cast his gaze toward the woods across the river. Where the sun cannot see or hear? Despair gripped him. “Oh, Gabriel,” Jack whispered. “Please. Tell me where you are.”

A moment later, a barn owl flew past. Hope swelled within Jack’s heart. Owls were as privy to secrets as the moon. Gabriel had also shown him where the owls roosted near his home. So he followed, his happiness growing with each step. 

The owl led Jack to a thickly wooded area. Darkness ruled here. All was quiet, for the creatures spoke in soft whispers. Jack’s enchantment turned to fascination, for ahead, poised to take a shot with bow and arrow, was his beloved Gabriel. Such was his concentration, he did not seem aware of Jack’s presence. Jack dared not breathe, for Gabriel had a deer in his sight. To see Gabriel in his element, sunlight dappling his body, left Jack breathless.

Gabriel drew back on his bow, inhaled. The deer continued to graze, oblivious to the danger. Gabriel let loose with an arrow. A jolt of excitement went through Jack then, for the arrow struck true. The deer collapsed to the forest floor with a low whimper. Gabriel approached the kill, knelt to murmur to it before slinging it over his shoulder, muscles on his back and legs rippling as he stood. Jack breathed Gabriel’s name, quite overcome by the sight.

Gabriel turned, and a look of pleasant surprise passed over his face. “Jack.” He spoke his name with such reverence. “I had not expected you until tonight. I was hunting for our meal.”

Jack crossed over to Gabriel, drawn to him with a wonderful helplessness. “I am yours until dawn, my love. My Gabriel.” Jack breathed his name, and his lover’s eyes softened with affection. He trailed his fingers down Jack’s cheek. Jack nuzzled against Gabriel’s palm, pressed several kisses to his skin.

“My love,” Gabriel murmured, then leaned in to kiss him. Jack melted in his arms. Both were shaking when Gabriel drew back. No more words were necessary.

Gabriel took Jack by the hand and led him deeper into the woods. Once back at the cottage, Jack helped Gabriel skin and clean the kill before they ultimately fell into bed. The strain of wanting Gabriel all day fueled Jack’s desire. He lay on their bed, chest heaving, cock aching for Gabriel’s touch. Moaned as Gabriel pleasured him with this tongue before moving to nose at Jack’s hole. To feel Gabriel’s tongue dip into him was nothing short of heavenly. Jack sang Gabriel’s name as his love brought him closer and closer until his ache proved too much. Jack reached for Gabriel, moaning his name, and his beloved’s warm, thick cock soon slipped inside him. The union had Jack shudder all over. He held Gabriel tight as his love thrust into him, slow and deep. Jack’s eyes fluttered closed. He would endure a dozen lifetimes of the god of heaven’s lust if he could have these moments with Gabriel. 

Warmed by the afterglow and having Gabriel in his arms, Jack lay back, simply listening to his love breathe. He ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair with idle fingers, smiling as Gabriel pressed lazy kisses to his chest. 

“I missed you so much today,” Gabriel admitted. Then he eased onto his elbows to peer down into Jack’s face. For the first time, Jack saw worry in those eyes. “I am bewitched by memories of us during the day. I pleasure myself but it only makes me ache more. Jack, I am only truly alive with you. Is there any way you can stay with me? Even for a little while?”

Jack held Gabriel’s face between his hands. Any other time, he would have had to reluctantly explain why he could not stay. Today was different. With the god of heaven currently away, Jack would not let this wonderful opportunity slip by. 

He smiled at his precious, precious love. “I will stay with you, Gabriel. My attendants will message me if I am needed. I am yours, only yours.”

Gabriel’s expression glowed. They kissed several times, Gabriel laughing in delight as they parted. “And I am yours.”

This was one of the things Jack loved most about Gabriel. Never, ever did he claim ownership over Jack. The god of heaven made it known to anyone within earshot.

Jack kissed Gabriel again, then rolled him onto his back so he could delight in the pleasure of hearing Gabriel moan for him. Hunger drove them from bed some time later. Jack was enamored anew at watching Gabriel prepare their meal. They fed each other, tasted from the other’s wine glass before going for a walk in the woods. Soon they returned to Gabriel’s bed to make love until they fell asleep in each other’s arms. That first morning Jack awoke to Gabriel’s face was an emotional one. When Gabriel opened his eyes to find Jack weeping in his arms, he kissed his tears away and whispered words of love until Jack quieted. He snuggled close and sighed his happiness. 

What followed was the most memorable and relaxed time Jack ever experienced. With the god of heaven embroiled in a dispute, Jack and Gabriel lived as newlyweds, untouched by anything other than their own happiness. But Jack failed to consider the widespread effect of his own heart. Their love resonated through the world, inspiring lovers and those previously too shy to approach their heart’s desire, while also creating a distinct need to show kindness. 

The god of heaven, seated at a table listening to Life and Death bicker, soon felt a yearning for Jack so strong, he cut the meeting short. Leaving another god to hear their case in his stead, the god of heaven sped for his palace. The mere thought of his beautiful Jack was enough to drive the god of heaven made with desire. Powerful storms inspired by his lust raged across the land. 

“Jack,” he called, hot and hungry for his consort. “Come to me, Jack. Free me from this ache.”

But Jack did not come to him. He lay on the bed, arms and legs locked around Gabriel as he thrust into him. Jack leaned his head back on the pillow, lips parted on breathy moans that hitched with every thrust. Gabriel left kisses along Jack’s jaw, his throat, whispered words of love and need that had Jack moan even more. The pleasure caught him almost completely unaware, and soon Jack cried out in ecstasy. Gabriel thrust faster now, groaned out Jack’s name and shuddered as he found his pleasure.

The god of heaven, hearing Jack’s shameless cry, stopped. It did not come from the palace. Infuriated, the god of heaven let loose with even greater storms. Rain pelted the earth. Lightning split the skies. And in the hidden grove, a fallen bough drew Gabriel from the warmth of their bed. He kissed Jack, urged him to wait while he tended to the mess.

Jack, sitting up with the covers carelessly draped over his naked body, looked to the darkened sky and knew the god of heaven was responsible. Panic sent him to the doorway, the sheet draped about his waist. Outside, Gabriel cleared away the splintered wood. Above him, the trees swayed and shuddered. A hole had been punctured in the treetops. Lightning struck the ground then, sending Gabriel flying. Jack cried out and ran from the warm confines of their cottage, careless of anyone seeing him.

Gabriel lay in the mud, disoriented and moaning. Blood streamed from tiny cuts on his face. Jack quickly brought him inside. Once he cleaned and bound the wounds, Jack kissed Gabriel’s brow, murmured reassurances until Gabriel relaxed. With his wounds cleaned, Jack set to removing Gabriel’s soiled clothes. He lay among the rumpled sheets, his breathing steady. Jack stayed by his side, brushing his hair back with gentle hands. Gabriel drifted off, head turned toward Jack, his breath warm on his skin. 

The storm continued to rage. Each thunderclap had Jack flinch. Brought the reality of having to face his consort to the fore. But he put it off, for he did not want to just leave Gabriel like this. When Gabriel woke a few hours later, Jack was there, a light meal and glass of wine in hand. The haze of sleep fled Gabriel’s face, and without warning, he sat up to take Jack into his arms.

“I dreamed you’d gone,” Gabriel murmured, nosing into Jack’s hair. 

Jack clutched Gabriel to him, reluctant to broach the subject of his leaving. The god of heaven’s demands rang out all during Jack’s vigil. He spent a few moments kissing and nuzzling his beloved, wanting to give him all the reassurances he could. These were as much for Gabriel’s benefit as Jack’s. 

“My love,” Jack whispered a few moments later. He pulled back to hold Gabriel’s face between his hands, thumbs caressing his cheeks. He gazed into Gabriel’s soft brown eyes, eyes that shone with such love and affection. Oh, how Jack was loathe to leave him. “This storm is the god of heaven’s doing. I must go to him and soothe his anger. But you must promise me you will not hunt today. The god of heaven must not see you. Promise me, Gabriel.” 

Gabriel, no doubt hearing the fear underneath Jack’s words, took one of Jack’s hands and brought it to his lips. “I promise,” he said, smiling as Jack exhaled his relief. “You will return to me?”

“Yes.” Jack leaned in to kiss Gabriel once, twice, a third time because he could not resist the lure of those lips. “It may not be until tomorrow night.”

Gabriel stroked Jack’s cheek with gentle fingers. “I will wait for you, my love.”

Jack’s heart beast fast as Gabriel kissed him once again. Secure in both Gabriel’s promise and the love they shared, Jack returned to the palace. Some hours after Jack had gone, Gabriel went to check on his food stores, unknowingly stepping beneath the tear in the canopy. The sun, having already glimpsed Jack’s departure, sent word to the god of heaven. 

Back in the palace, Jack made haste to his personal chambers. Several of his attendants were there, nervously wringing their hands as he swept into the room. “Why did you not message me about the god of heaven’s return?” he demanded, shedding the clothes fragrant with the scent of the cottage, Gabriel’s scent. 

“Forgive us,” an attendant said. “The storm was so sudden, we had no time to—”

“Jack! Are you here?” 

The god of heaven’s roar sent Jack’s attendants scattering. Jack hid his clothes in a chest, then drew on the robe he used for bathing. He had just secured the tie when the god of heaven burst into the chamber, his face like thunder. Jack knew then he’d have to use every ounce of his charm to soothe his consort’s ire.

“My king,” Jack said in a breathy voice, and inclined his head. “I had not heard you returned…”

The god of heaven, normally receptive of Jack’s subservience, crossed the room to grab hold of Jack’s shoulders. He leaned in with what Jack believed to be intent on a kiss. Instead, the god of heaven scented Jack’s skin.

“You have been elsewhere,” he said in a low voice. He sent Jack such a cutting look, the god of love understood his consort was not the blind fool he took him for. 

“I have,” Jack replied, speaking steadily despite the fear setting his pulse racing. “I wished to take some time to oversee new shrines built while you were away.”

“Lies.” The god of heaven’s voice was sharp. Before Jack could blink, the god of heaven had him pressed to the wall, fingers digging into his shoulders. 

Jack winced at the pain, though his fear for Gabriel’s safety concerned him more. “My king, I speak the truth.”

The god of heaven tightened his grip, causing Jack to flinch. “The scent of another clings to you. A mortal.” The god of heaven spat the word. “I heard your pleasure. I heard you call his name. Tell me, my love: how is it Gabriel makes you cry out with such passion? Is it his kiss?” The god of heaven pressed a savage kiss to Jack’s lips, smothering his surprised cry. “The way he holds you? Surely, his arms must be as powerful as mine,” he said, squeezing Jack so hard he felt he would shatter. Jack was then abruptly turned round, his face to the wall, one arm wrenched behind his back. The god of heaven thrust against him, his cold, hard cock delving between Jack’s cheeks. A rough voice whispered in Jack’s ear. “Or is it the way he fucks you? I have never heard you cry out so. His cock gives you more pleasure than mine. Say it.” He bit down on the sensitive skin at Jack’s neck hard enough to draw blood. “Say it, my love.” 

Jack’s heart beat faster. Fear prevented him from answering. His silence angered the god of heaven more. Soon Jack found himself thrown to the floor. He lay at his consort’s feet, eyes wide, chest heaving, as the god of heaven stared at him with such coldness. He shrank under such a look.

“I will purge Gabriel’s unworthy hands from your body and mind tonight, Jack,” he promised, causing Jack to shiver. “And he will hear your screams from Death’s domain.” 

Jack paled. His mouth went dry, his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. “No! You cannot mean-!” 

The god of heaven pulled Jack to his feet with rough hands. Kissed him hard and threw him onto the bed. “Your beauty is for me alone. The world will suffer for want of you, for you have made me suffer for your betrayal.” With that, he strode from the room, shouting for the palace guard. Jack glimpsed the armed men standing watch before the god of heaven slammed the chamber door shut.

Panicked desperation had Jack scramble for the window. He scanned the darkening sky for the moon. “Dreamweaver,” Jack sobbed. “Take me to Gabriel. I beg you.”

The moon sighed, a sad, wistful sigh that refreshed Jack’s panic. But she opened her arms, and Jack ascended on the weakened moonbeams. 

The remnants of the storm made travel difficult. Jack’s heart raced, fear strangled his breathing. “Please,” he said aloud, desperate someone, anyone, hear him. “Please, don’t let it be so. Not my Gabriel...my dream…”

And, as the clouds parted, revealing the ruined canopy, the partially caved-in cottage, and Gabriel’s beautiful body sprawled on the ground, Jack’s scream of despair shook the hearts of all. For he saw the blurred lines of his fantasy sharpen with cold clarity.  
Sobbing, Jack sank to the ground beside Gabriel’s body. The earth beneath him was dark red, having soaked up the blood from the wound in Gabriel’s side. Jack gathered him into his arms, swept a shaking hand across his brow. Kissed his love’s cold lips several times. Tears splashed onto Gabriel’s face, mixed with the dried blood on the cuts Jack had treated not so long ago. 

Heartbroken, Jack wept, clutching Gabriel’s body to his chest. Every tear that fell upon Gabriel’s face took more and more of Jack’s deep love for him until he was bereft of it. A deep, dark emptiness now filled him. Gabriel’s body, once so warm and strong, soon disappeared. Brilliant orange and gold flowers bloomed from his blood. Jack, still sobbing, took one of the blossoms in hand and pressed a kiss to it. In that moment, all that was beautiful and bright in Jack was gone. He ceased being the god of love and beauty. Anguish over losing his beloved Gabriel transformed him into the god of loss and remembrance. 

The impact on the rest of the world was almost immediate. The cries of Jack’s followers fell on deaf ears. The god of heaven ranted and raved, then finally begged him to come home, promised to give him everything his heart desired. But Jack refused to leave the site where he once knew a love like no other. 

Time passed. The world, scarred by the heartache associated with Gabriel’s death, knew true desolation. Soon mourners traveled to the grove bearing items belonging to lost loved ones. And at the center of it all, shrouded in black, his once golden blond hair paled to white, the blue of his eyes given to gray, sat Jack. The lone spot of color he wore was a single, golden yellow flower that bloomed over his heart, its petals damp with a never ending flow of tears. In the end, the flower remained. It became synonymous with remembrance and loss, gracing the graves and shrines of loved ones for centuries to come.


End file.
